Uncharted Water
by Llmav
Summary: One night by a lake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; This was kind of inspired by Pink's "True Love". And a little bit by "10 things I hate about you."**

**Sort of I think. **

**Maybe.**

**It was supposed to be a one-shot but it will be a two-shot or maybe a three-shot because it's so freaking long.**

**Next part will be up shortly. **

**Let me know what you think (= **

It was _tradition_. She was _not_ going to miss out because they had just broken up. Like a few days before.

_Every_ year, their class spent the last weekend before the school start at Kira's lake house. Getting drunk, making out, enjoying the warm summer night as if there were no worries in the world.

This year, she was driving up there with Trish, knowing that she wouldn't see much of her short best friend as the Latina would most likely be preoccupied sucking face with her newest ginger boyfriend.

No big deal, she was used to it. She would find other ways to occupy her time. After all, _all_ their friends would be there.

The size of Kira's beach house never seized to amaze her. She guessed she shouldn't be surprised. Her dad _did_ own a record company. And to be fair, Kira _did_ take any opportunity to remind them that that was the case.

They were running a couple of hours late, as Trish as per usual had shown up late.

They arrived, the outside yard already filled with her classmates, the music blasting and it seemed like Kira's older brother had yet again been very generous with the alcohol.

What else was new.

It also seemed like most of them had already had quite a taste of said alcohol.

What else was new.

She was _well_ aware that she would run into him, it was inevitable. And she knew it would be awkward to see him. She was expecting that.

She greeted a few friends, some of them giving her sympathetic looks as they had heard about the break-up. She just nodded. She really wasn't that upset about it. Relief was more like it.

She walked towards the entrance of the house, looking for Kira and to settle her things inside when she saw him, his familiar set of hair facing her as his face was attached to someone else's mouth.

Figures.

She had kind of expected _that_, too.

He broke away, almost as if he could feel her presence, turning around, his eyes meeting hers as she processed _who_ he had just finsihed kissing.

She may have been expecting awkwardness, but she had _not_ expected for him to be blatantly making out with...Kira.

She was halfway frozen in shock, not so much by _his_ actions as by _hers_.

"_Ally_."

She could tell that he made a conscious effort to sound remorseful but failed miserably.

She somehow found her voice.

"Nice to see that you waited until we had been broken up for, I don't know, a _week_ before sucking face with one of my _best_ friends." She was proud. She sounded cool, collected.

He _did_ have the decency to look slightly ashamed, even if it only lasted for a few seconds.

She turned to her _friend_. "And _you_, I don't even know what to say."

Kira just shrugged.

"Dont talk to me ever again. With friends like you, who needs enemies?" Not as cool and collected anymore.

"Fine with me. You're a little boring for my taste anyways. Maybe if you were a bit more _fun_, you guys wouldn't have broken up in the first place. I'm assuming you know you won't be staying here tonight."

She turned to walk away, feeling the first few tears burning behind her eye lids.

In less than a week, she had lost both her long-term boyfriend and one of her best friends.

She had made it half-way through the backyard, unsure of where she was heading, when Kira's voice made her turn back around.

"And Ally? Who said we waited until you guys broke up?"', a smirk soon forming on both their faces as realization hit her.

She was more disgusted than mad.

She had heard somewhere that the opposite of love is not hate but indifference.

That was exactly what she felt.

Indifference.

Or at least what she _wanted_ to feel as she was fighting back her tears.

She hadmwasted a year and a half of her life on that guy. And many more years on that girl.

She wasn't going to waste any more of her time to feel any type of emotion towards _either_ of them.

She looked around and realized that Trish was already gone.

Of fucking course.

She turned, needing to get out of there, running into a human brick-wall.

Someone she definitely was _not_ indifferent to.

_Austin_.

_Moon_.

Sometimes she used his name as a curse. Quite often, actually.

Recent developments had advanced Austin's position on her shit list, as he was now only the third-to-last person she wanted to see, just right above her ex-friend and ex-boyfriend, in descending order.

To say that they didn't get along would be an understatement. She couldn't recall _one_ single time over the last few years that they had been in the same place for more than five minutes and _not_ gotten into an argument.

He bothered her to no end. Teased her, corrected her, made fun of her. She wasn't exactly innocent, though, as soft gladly returned the favor.

He confused her, as he had the unique ability to annoy the crap out of her and turn her on all in one. She wanted to yell at him, slap him, yet have him fuck her hard up against a wall. Or up against anything else, for that matter. And then hit him again.

He was talented, indeed.

So, he was hot, but _God_ did he know it.

She was attracted to charm, playfulness, charisma... not self-righteous cockiness.

Apparently, though, judging by her latest choice of boyfriend, she was also attracted to assholes.

So maybe Austin stood a chance, after all.

She mumbled a low "Sorry" before darting off towards the lake.

...

She settled on a small wooden bridge deck expanding out into the water. It was calm, a breathtakingly beautiful contradiction to her current internal state.

She was wiping some stray tears off of her face, inadvertently producing more as her anger increased substantially with each drop.

She wasn't sad.

She was becoming fucking _furious_.

So much for indifference.

She wanted to punch something, anything, _anyone_.

As if right on cue, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Courtesy of her blond nightmare.

Of course.

It seemed as if the universe was having an impromptu boxing match and she was the defenseless punching bag.

"You came to torture me some more?"

The look in his eyes resembled hurt. As if he was able to feel any _real_ emotions.

'I wanted to make sure you were ok'. His voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

She couldn't detect anything fake in him, it was almost as if he genuinely cared. He was either a good actor or a surprisingly kind-hearted dickhead. Her money, her college fund, her life-savings, was on the first alternative. But the fact that he was the first one to come check on her, and that her 'friends' were all missing in action, wasn't lost on her.

He noticed the now almost dried trails of tears down her cheeks. It made him feel..._feelings_. And not the good kind.

The_ punch-a-wall or her ex-boyfriend's face-_kind_._

She accepted the beer can he held out for her, opening it up with a loud pop and taking a large sip before looking at him as he was doing the same.

He stood there for a minute, unlike most times at a loss for words, his hands nonchalantly hanging out of his pockets, his facial expression one of confusion as if he wasn't sure of what to do next.

She looked at him, _really_ looked at him. She knew he was handsome, she had never tried to deny that. Attractive, absolutely, but tonight, did he look..._sexy_?

His hair was falling into his eyes, his brown pools meeting hers.

Why on earth did she want to touch him? She usually hated every single stupid word he said and sometimes she wanted to slap him in his whole face. Repeatedly.

But tonight, her hands were aching for a different reason, she had to clench her fingers to prevent herself from getting up and running them through his messy hair. She wanted to slap him, but at the same hug him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'm...sorry...?"

"_Don't_ start. I know you're probably enjoy seeing me suffer."

"I know it may be hard to believe, but I _am_ sorry you're upset".

She shrugged."I'm not, though, more like...I don't know...I lost _time_, you know?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I get it. Time is one of the few things you can't buy."

She gave him a sarcastic smile. "A little too deep for Saturday night, don't you think?"

"Doesn't mean it isn't true". Did he look _hurt_?

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Well, plenty of other fish in the sea and all of that". He was trying to sound chipper but it sounded fake.

"You want some bread with all that cheese?" Yes, he _did_ look hurt. What was with him? _Usually_, he would come up with some witty, rude response. Appearently not tonight.

"Ok, I'll just keep quiet as you'll make fun of everything I say anyways".

She actually felt bad. Weird. Since when did she care about his feelings? He sure as hell didn't care about hers. At least not _usually_.

"You can sit down, you know".

To her disbelief, he didn't argue but quickly complied.

She couldn't remember the last time they had agreed on _anything_.

She kicked off her shoes, and they spent the next half hour sitting on the small dock, a small space in between them, their legs dangling off and hers occasionally making contact with the cooling surface of the still water below, creating small ripples that cascaded throughout the water reflection of the darkening, early-evening sky.

It was peaceful, beautiful, surprisingly quiet considering the rather large number of teenagers temporarily residing in the area.

He laid down on the small bridge, flat on his back, his shirt raising and giving her a sneak peek of his defined abs and hips, a faint but visible happy trail and a distinct v-shape.

She was appalled at the fact that she wanted to run her tongue over it, trace the outlines with her lips.

Yep, he was _definitely_ sexy tonight.

And suddenly she was in a much better mood. And oddly grateful for the unwanted company.

"I think this is the first time we are alone since middle school?"

He nodded in agreement. "Probably..."

A few more minutes of silence passed, both of them thinking back to an easier time when they had been friends and had actually gotten along. She realized she missed it.

He had been her first crush. It may have been innocent, some may say insignificant, but to her it had been anything _but_ and she still remembered it as if it was yesterday.

The daydreams, the juvenile thoughts of how they would get married and live happy ever after.

The times when a boy and a girl could be just friends without being overwhelmed by sexual tension.

She needed to distract herself from her thoughts.

"Maybe you should get back? I saw that girl, your latest date, Brooke whatever, I'm sure she's waiting for you".

"We're _not_ dating." He sat back up.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, just _hooking_ _up_ or whatever, I know, I know, _same_ story, _different_ girl."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or disturbed that you know so much about my love life".

"Believe me, it's not by choice. People talk". She heard rumors about him on a daily basis. "Sex God" was the most common description going around.

"They talk about _you_, too, you know".

"I'm sure, but _I'm_ not the one who has slept with half the girls at school'.

"That would be _insanely_ hot." He paused for a second, as if he was picturing it. "But I hate to break it to you, neither have I. Despite popular belief, I'm not a man whore".

"Whatever, _Casanova_. Fine, you're not a whore, just a loyal subscriber to the hump-and-dump policy."

He looked appalled. "The _what_? _**No**_. I don't _hump_ nearly as much as you seem to think, and as far as _dumping_ goes, I never make any promises. They're big girls. They know what they're getting themselves into. Or should I say, what's getting _into_ them".

He laughed at his own joke.

Such a dork.

And she knew the girls were anything but "big".

"Whatever".

Her nonchalance bothered him. He wasn't really sure why. Well, he knew _why_, but...

"I can count my hook-ups on one hand". He sounded a little too defensive.

She actually snorted. "Yeah, if your hand had a _few_ extra fingers".

He had to laugh. "What can I say, I like sex. People generally like things they're good at."

He graced her with his signature smirk, the smirk that she wanted to punch off of his face while running her hands all over his body.

"Are you always this..."

"Hot? Afraid so."

"Sexual?"

"No, you bring out the best side in me." She brought out other things in him, too. Like hard-ons that she wouldn't believe.

"Cocky bastard".

"I prefer confident. Besides, you shouldn't believe everything you hear" he grinned, "'cause if _I_ did, I would be under the impression that you're a boring goody two shoes, who doesn't know how to have a good time and look at you right now, _very_ fun". He nodded towards the beer can in her hand. "And I would also believe that Elliot dumped _you_, when we both know that it's clear that you finally got your judgement back and let go of his sorry ass."

That's what he was telling people? She was _pissed_. He had _begged_ her to take him back.

"Why were you ever with that guy anyways?" He sounded genuinely curious.

"What is this, a freakinginterview? _My_ turn to ask questions. How come you're always single? Wait, Let me guess, some sort of "_commitment_" issues."

"I don't have commitment issues". He actually looked offended.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing, I just..."

"What?"

He hesitated. "You're going to laugh at me".

"I always laugh at you."

"_Trust_ me, I know."

"So..."

"I never felt that something _special_, you know, a connection or whatever. _Sparks_, I guess."

She was stunned. Was he fucking serious?

Was he _really_ a ten year old girl or the undercover author of bad romance novels?

Maybe just a playboy with a sensitive heart.

How cliche.

_Too_ cliche.

She shrugged. "I guess you'll have to keep on looking. Let's not pretend that your are unaware of the fact that you can have any girl you want".

"Does that include you?"

The words echoed throughout the quiet lake. Ok, maybe not really. Perhaps they were just echoing in her head, unavoidably speeding up her pulse.

She remained quiet, too shocked to know what to say.

"I..." his voice trailed off, not sure of how to continue.

"You have _never_ asked me out", her voice spiked with uncertainty.

"You're never _single_ long enough to give me a fucking chance", exasperation evident in his voice.

Suddenly he seemed nervous, as if he had said too much , anxiously running his hands through his hair as their eyes interlocked.

Hers, confused.

His, smoldering, liquid caramel.

Bedroom eyes.

Shit.

He moved closer, almost as if by instinct, his nose almost touching hers.

"Maybe we should get going?" Why was her voice shaking?

"I can't think of another place I'll rather be."

Funny. Neither could she.

What was wrong with her? Why did she suddenly feel short on air?

He was in her personal space and she didn't hate it.

Not even close.

Not even a little.

Not even at all.

"Well, uhm...thanks for cheering me up."

He shook his head. "I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Elliot. I don't understand him".

"I guess that makes two of us".

He was quiet for a minute and she almost thought that the conversation was over.

"How do you cheat on someone who's perfect?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Believe me, I'm not perfect."

"To me you kind of are".

Wowza. Head rush.

What was this? This effect he had on her?

The urge to climb on top of him completely overtook her. She wanted to straddle him, unzip his pants, stroke him, make him groan, ride him into the sunset until he was screaming her name into the open waters...

She _wanted_ him and she didn't even _like_ him.

And suddenly, there was no space between them as she approached his lips with hers and hesitantly kissed him.

He met hers willingly, gradually deepening the kiss as their tongues introduced themselves to each other. He tasted like beer and something unidentifiable, something _unique_ as he was now tilting his head, gaining better access, kissing her slowly, unhurriedly.

It was as if his mouth had a direct connection to her pussy as every time he moved his tongue, it responded accordingly.

And she felt it.

Fucking _sparks_.

She broke away.

"Why would you do that?" He looked surprised but far from disapproving.

"I needed to see what all the buzz was about."

"And?", quirking a questioning eyebrow.

"Eh", a slight shrug of her shoulders as she rose and turned away from him, her heart beating out of her chest as she was trying to recover from the best kiss she had ever had.

She left.

Quickly.

_Speedingly_.

She couldn't believe she had kissed him.

_Him_.

She was confused, she told herself. Sad over her recent break-up.

Funny thing, though, she hadn't been thinking about Elliot at all and she definitely was not _sad_. Rather, she had this tingling feeling in her body, like a _craving_, like she wanted more, more kisses, from..._Austin_ _Moon_?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Three-shot it is. I have a chronic problem with word vomit. Here's part 2.**

She gave up looking for Trish after about an hour, having aimlessly walked around parts of the lake as well as the outskirts of the neighborhood without any success.

She hesitantly walked back into the now less crowded backyard, the music still blasting and Trish still missing in action. Or rather, off _getting_ some action. She sighed.

It had been a pretty shitty night so far.

Elliot and Kira were nowhere to be seen. Thankfully. She guessed that they had moved their session inside already.

Eww.

She wasn't as pissed anymore, again approaching indifference. Still disgusted, though.

But her mind was now also filled with other, more important things. Such as the echoing question of why she would do such a ridiculous thing as kissing Austin Moon. Like, actually swapping spit with him. Tasting his tongue, the inside of his mouth. To make matters worse, she had initiated it. _She_ had kissed _him_. What the fuck was wrong with her. And then, to top it all of, she had _liked_ it. Shit.

She grabbed another beer from one of the now half-empty coolers, not because she really wanted one but because she wasn't sure of what else to do.

She scanned the area, looking for any of her other friends but her luck seemed to be running on an all-time low tonight.

She spotted his blond head, of course, it was hard to miss, over by the not too distant large tree, but he hadn't yet noticed her.

Good.

He was with Brooke. Of course. Hump and dump in the making.

Ass.

More like Humpty Dumpty. She snorted at the mental images of him bald like an egg, but the giggles got caught in her throat when he saw her and smirked, his eyes unashamedly running over her body and undoubtedly mentally undressing her in the matter of milli-seconds.

Crap.

She had never been a fan of jelly legs. Or of him.

He had a beer in one hand, his other arm casually slung around Brooke's shoulder as he was now laughing loudly at something she had whispered into his ear.

She wasn't a fan of Brooke, either.

Was it just her, or was his laugh not as annoying tonight? Usually, it made her skin crawl, most likely due to the fact that more often than not he was laughing at _her_. But right now she was almost wishing that she was the one making him laugh. Almost as if she wanted him to laugh _with_ her and not _at_ her. And possibly have that arm over _her_ shoulder.

She really should stop drinking.

She settled on the dry grass, cross-legged, taking a few more sips of the half-cold beer.

What was she going to do?

She couldn't, wouldn't, didn't want to spend the night in the house, even if she probably could sneak in unnoticed. The possibility of a more than awkward run in with either Elliot or Kira, or even worse, both, gave her chills and not of the good kind.

She _could_ stay outside, it was warm enough, but the prospect of spending the whole night by herself, in the dark, with mosquitos and who knows what else...nope. She needed to find Trish, if anything just to get the car keys.

She wandered towards the much less crowded back of the house, knowing that if Trish was around, she would try to sneak away to somewhere more..._private_.

She was walking around the corner of the small (well, smaller) guest house, when the voice of the devil startled her.

"What are you doing?"

She recovered quickly. At least on the outside. "Not that it is of your concern, but I'm trying to find Trish so that she can take me home."

He laughed. _At_ her. As per usual.

"Good luck with that. Even if you do find her, which is, let's face it, doubtful, she's not going to leave. If you told her what happened here tonight, she would probably find and beat up Kira, and then go back to playing tonsil hockey with the redhead. Those two got it bad."

Right. He would know. Dez was one of his closest friends.

She shrugged. "Then I'll drive. Shell get a ride back tomorrow with someone else."

He nodded towards the beer that she was still holding in her hand, shaking his head.

"No, you're not driving."

He was right. For once.

"Ahhhhhhh", her loud sigh one of not anger but hopelessness. "What am I going to do here all night?" as she leaned up against the wooden wall of the guest house.

He looked at her, as if he had the answers to all the unanswered questions of the world.

"Me?" signature slap-worthy smirk painted across his face.

She almost kicked him between the legs. Hard.

"In your dreams" and he nodded as if I'm agreement.

"Seriously, I don't know what to do. I can't go in there."

She pointed towards the house.

"You can spend the night with me", his voice almost husky and somehow managing to turn his words into a very non-subtle sexual innuendo.

And she laughed in his face.

"I don't know why you're under the impression that I would want to spend any time with you, least of all a full night."

He walked towards her, placing one of his large hands on each side of her shoulders, leaning them against the wall and his arms inadvertently caging her in as he bent his head down towards hers. She could smell him and it was amazin...wait, _awful_. It was awful.

He was staring at her as if he was her predator and she was his unwilling prey.

She was _unwilling_, right?

"Because I know you felt it too."

The smirk was gone and he was suddenly oddly serious, almost as if he was silently _begging_ her not to laugh.

She blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

But, unfortunately, she did.

"Fine. Let's try it again, then. Just to make sure _neither_ of us feel _anything_."

She shook her head. "I don't need to do it again. I don't _want_ to do it again. I already had one mediocre kiss, I _know_ I won't feel anything. "

He smiled, clearly not offended by her remark. Possibly because he knew she was lying. Damn it.

"Then what are you scared of?" He had an unreadable expression on his face as his eyes captured hers and wouldn't let go.

It was a challenging question as it had multiple answers. She was scared of a myriad of things. She was scared of him. And of liking it. And of feeling fucking sparks.

"Come on, Ally" as he leaned in, "_it's_..._just_..._a_..._kiss_."

She was breathing his breath.

He moved an inch closer with each word, stopping mere millimeters from her lips and she swallowed hard, instinctively closing her eyes, unwilling yet oddly excited, anticipating his kiss.

That didn't come.

She opened her eyes and he was smirking, of course, still too close for comfort but now at least a few inches away.

"Seems like you do _want_ it, after all."

Her blood was boiling as she was equally mad and turned on. It was a weird feeling and she couldn't determine whether she liked it or not.

"I'm..."

He interrupted her.

"No worries, I don't usually need to convince girls to kiss me. And you said you didn't want to. I'm a good listener. You may have bruised my ego a bit, but, as you said, I'm a cocky bastard so I think I'll get over it. No hard feelings."

And he walked away with a pace matching the one of her racing heart.

...

One beer later, having fought off a drunk and horny Dallas, she was walking towards the car parked a few blocks away, hoping that Trish had forgotten to lock it. Seemed like something that was likely. Hopefully she could spend the night curled up in the backseat. Yippie.

Austin was now not just fleetingly darting through her mind but occupying it almost exclusively. She didn't like having him in her head. It was truly annoying her how much she had wanted that damn kiss. And it was even _more_ annoying that he now seemed to know that she wanted it.

She reached for the car door and it was locked. Because the universe hated her.

"You really shouldn't be walking around here by yourself. It's getting dark. Something, _someone_, might attack you."

She didn't even bother turning around. "What are you doing, stalking me?" She sounded completely neutral and not at all excited. Perfect.

"Someone still has her panties in a twist".

She knew without seeing him that he was fucking smirking.

"Don't, for one minute, think that you had any effect whatsoever on my panties".

Lies. But she sounded neutral. Good.

He laughed. "Don't worry, I just wanted to make sure that Dallas wasn't bothering you anymore."

That's _exactly_ why he had followed her. Not at all because some irrational and insane jealousy at the thought of her hooking up with Dallas was driving him absolutely insane. Nope. That was _not_ the reason.

She turned around, leaning her back up against the car. Shit, he was being _nice_. She wasn't sure of how to handle nice Austin, she already had a hard enough time pretending to hate him when he was an ass.

"Well, I'm good so mission accomplished, you can go back to Brooke or whoever else you were planning on making your next victim".

Why did he have to look sad? What was going on with him tonight? Why couldn't he just stick to the old shithead routine?

"Fine, I get it, you don't like me. If it makes you feel any better, I don't think I like you either." He sounded defeated.

"What do you mean you don't like me? You said you think I'm perfect, _remember_?"

And he looked as if he was in physical pain. Was he..._blushing_?

"Yeah, whatever, perfectly annoying. You didn't let me finish before you attacked me with your lips."

Yeah, now _she_ was blushing. Crap.

"It was a moment of weakness."

"I enjoy making you weak." How he managed to make that sound sincere was beyond her.

Why did his lips suddenly look like a scrumptious all-you-can-eat buffet?

And why was she so freaking hungry?

Ok, so fuck, maybe she did want another kiss. Just out of _curiosity_. One kiss, to get him out of her system. There was no way her newfound attraction towards him was going to linger past this night. Or even passed this one additional kiss. She wouldn't allow it.

He leaned in, his arms encaging her against the car this time around. There was a few minute long, quiet yet intense eye battle, the tension building higher with each passing second before he finally leaned in, but once again stopping right next to her mouth.

He was breathing her breath.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" His voice was shaking a little. Damn.

And she nodded because she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Was that a yes?"

"No."

"Well, then, was it a no?"

"No."

"Youre fucking impossible". And then he kissed her. Holy hell, did he kiss her. His tongue wasn't just exploring her mouth, he was thoroughly touring it, making sure that he didn't miss a single spot and she felt it, alright. It wasn't _sparks_, it was raw desire and want and need and skin-scratching and wanting him to take her roughly up against the side of the car. Possibly more than once.

She broke away, needing to breathe, her tongue automatically setting out to trace down his neck as he was nibbling on hers, her fingers intertwined with his neck hair, pulling lightly and eliciting barely concealed groans that grew louder with each inch traveled.

She moved to turn them around, him now leaning against the car as she removed his shirt, keeping her face neutral as she didn't want to allow him the satisfaction of knowing that she enjoyed the view. Crap. They guy was...something else.

Fuck, did he secretly live at the gym? She let her fingers run over his naked chest and abs, to prevent her tongue from doing so. And he growled, cursingly. "Fuck, Ally".

She smirked.

Time to go.

"Who wants it now?"

And she walked away, leaving him there, panting with his shirt off, his back still pressed against the car but his head now tilted back in non-concealed frustration as a defeated growl rang from his mouth.

...

She spent the next couple of hours back in Kira's backyard, literally _hanging_ out with Cassidy whom had finally reappeared, a little too drunk and loud and draping herself over her shoulders.

She helped the blonde to walk into the house, the few stair steps seemingly a challenge, then walking back towards, well, she wasn't sure what, passing the bushes that separated Kira's yard from the adjacent one when an arm reached out, grabbing her and pulling her through them.

Seconds later, she found herself standing on a huge space of empty grass, facing him, the windows in the nearby house as dark as the night.

"I can't stop thinking of you." He was using his sincere, non-mocking, difficult-to-dislike voice again.

Funny, she couldn't stop thinking about him either. He was running circles in her mind as if he was a fucking marathon participant. It was starting to become really nauseating.

"No more games." And he kissed her, hard, before she had the chance to say anything.

And then she forgot time and space and she had no idea of how much time had passed before she realized that she was now laying down on her back on the grass under the tree in Kira's neighbor's backyard, and he was rhythmically pressing his hips into hers, his body encaging hers in its entirety as his lips were working their magic on the sensitive skin on her neck as her fingers were scratching the skin of his back underneath his shirt.

She heard a strange sound, reminiscent of a screaming cat and got scared, soon turning into embarrassment as she realized the sound was coming from her. It was fucking amazing, his body on hers made so much sense that it drove her insane, how could it feel so good to touch someone who she didn't really want to touch? It was weird, almost as if the fact that she didn't really like him turned her on even more, allowing her to focus on what he was doing to her body and not worrying about emotions and feelings and other...crap.

He knew what he was doing, that much was clear.

"I've been wanting to do this all night". Did she just say that out loud?

"I've been wanting to do this for years".

Oh.

And all of a sudden, she was half-way naked, panting as if she had ran a marathon, her top off as he was moisturizing her collarbone skin with his mouth, his shirtless chest rubbing up against her bra, his dick now pressing into her thigh, making her want him in ways that she hadn't ever even thought possible.

If the reports that were going around school were any indication, he was nothing short of amazing in bed. He had, however, told her not to listen to gossip.

Guess that left her no choice but to experience him for herself.

Wait, what?

No, no, no.

She had _never_ had a one-night stand.

And she wasn't going to allow _Austin_ _Moon_ to change that.

No humping. No dumping.

"Austin..._stop_." She didn't sound convincing even to herself.

He jumped off of her, as if her words had snapped him out of some type of trance, standing up and helping her up as well.

He was running his hands through his hair. Almost nervously.

"Im sorry...it's just...hard to control myself around you".

She could tell that if was _hard_, indeed.

She stayed quiet.

"Fuck. Im sorry, Ally, I know I shouldn't have, I'm..,"

"What are you sorry for? Isn't this your _usual_ routine?" She sounded mad.

She wasn't really mad at him. She was mad at herself.

She had almost slept with him. She kind of still wanted to sleep with him.

"Maybe it is. But _you're_ not _usual_."

Why, why, why, did he have to do that?

Make her heart beat faster, as if it wasn't already on speed.

Asshole.

"Is that another one of your lines?"

"No, I've never...no. It's not a line".

She pulled her shirt back over her head.

"Goodnight Austin".

And she raced away. Oh no, her bad, that's was just her god damn heart that wouldn't cooperate with the whole hating thing.

...

She settled on the small wooden water bridge again, the sky now dark, her only source of light stemming from a few stray light rays from the nearby walkway.

She shuddered, most likely because the consumed alcohol started to wear off. She should have brought a sweater. She just hadn't anticipated spending the night outside.

She sighed as she was sitting there in what felt like the middle of nowhere, alone with her spiderweb of thoughts, Austin stuck like a bug in the middle of it. He was _bugging_ her, indeed. She was conflicted on whether she wanted to feast on him or let him stay there, tangled and dangling from the sticky net.

She was suddenly overcome by this weird feeling that her life was changing quickly and for the first time ever, she had no idea of what was to come. She was torn, as she was excited and terrified all in one.

And then she screamed out loud, the noise stabbing the dark quietness of the night, as she felt two strong arms embracing her from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Smut. I'm back to that again. Surprise.**

Her heart wasn't just beating out of her chest, it was close to pulsating into the star-filled sky and dissolve into atomic sized pieces in the cool nighttime air.

A few seconds later, and she felt silly for having screamed like she was getting stabbed. She should have known that it was just him.

Of course.

Her very personal hemorrhoid had returned.

He was truly a pain in her ass.

"I didn't mean to scare you". But he was still laughing, she could both hear him and feel it, as his arms were tightly wrapped around her as he was now sitting down behind her, his crouch rubbing up tightly against her ass as both sets of legs were hanging off the dock, side by side.

She disliked it because it felt amazing.

Why did he smell like that? Like pure sex, making her want to freaking lick him and then freaking fuck him. All night long.

So _infuriating_.

She moved slightly.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He was, but not in the way he thought.

"If I say yes, will you move?"

"Probably not."

"Then I guess not."

"Good. I brought a blanket. Don't worry, I'm only here to keep you warm."

Aha. Sure.

He wrapped the blanket around them, creating a tent of sorts. Oh, she wanted to go camping. With him. Naked.

They were sharing the blanket, the space and the air, their heartbeats in unison almost as if they were one.

It was working. She was feeling warm. Hot, even. Boiling. He seemed to do that to her a lot. And he was undoubtedly _hot_, in all possible meanings of the word.

"Where did you get the blanket?"

"I stole it from the house. I figured you might be cold."

She smiled, knowing that he couldn't see her face. Guess she had to add considerate bastard to the list of his descriptions.

"Why aren't you over there?" She could feel him shrug but he didn't answer. Had she been able to see his face she would have known the answer.

He wanted to be wherever she was.

A few minutes passed, their synchronized bodies warming each other as the blanket transformed from a tent to a sauna.

"Sorry if I scared you. And I'm sorry about...earlier." He sounded like he really meant it.

Now _she_ shrugged, feeling like a hypocrite because the only thing she was currently sorry about was the fact that they had _not_ continued.

"Well, don't worry. It hasn't exactly been the best night anyways." She sighed and he knew she was talking about her ex-boyfriend.

"You're better off without him. Without _them_."

"I know. Its just, Kira...I don't know, we've been friends for a long time. But I knew I was better off without _Elliot_ way before tonight. "

"Why...why did you break up with him?" He sounded genuinely curious.

She hesitated. "I don't know, I mean, I...I guess I realized I was with him out of habit and not out of...love."

And he smiled because in that moment he knew that she was a romantic as well, despite ridiculing him earlier.

He was running his fingers against her bare arms under the blanket, automatically, almost as if he had no choice, his breath hitting her neck possibly be accident but probably not. His finger on her skin created goosebumps galore.

And other things.

Like drenching.

She was wetter than the freaking lake.

Why did her body betray her like that? All he had done was touch her _arm_ and _breath_ on her. He hadn't even touched her anywhere _remotely_ intimate.

Yet.

But she was so incredibly turned on by just the thought of him touching her. Everywhere. With a variety of his body parts.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh.

Hard. He was as hard as the fucking rocky mountains. Shit. There was absolutely no way she didn't notice that. It was just, it was too _much_, her smell, her skin, _her_.

He couldn't control himself, although he knew he kind of had to. She had already ran away from him twice in the span of a few hours. He didn't want her to run again. Ever. But it was so very _hard_. In _so_ many ways.

He wanted her. Like all of her. She was annoying the crap out of him and he wouldn't have it any other way. He rather be annoyed by her than feel anything else with anybody else. And it wasn't just annoyance that he felt. No, there were some other feelings there as well. Like unbelievable attraction. And maybe, possibly, absolutely some crazy, stupid love.

He expected her to move away. He did not expect her to rub herself up against him. Was it by accident? He wasn't going to question it.

Maybe it was because she kept on torturing herself with delicious mental flashbacks of them almost doing it, or because her sex life with Elliot had been less than satisfying for as long as she could remember, but she was suddenly craving him. Like needing him. His touch. His everything.

She sighed loudly. "Why do you love to drive me crazy?" She sounded angrier than intended.

"I don't love it. I just enjoy it."

"But why?"

"I guess I have an unhealthy need for your attention."

"Attention and commitment issues. Sounds to me like you're in need of some therapy".

"Maybe you can you be my therapist?"

"How do you manage to make everything you say sound sexual?"

"Well, thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"No, yes it was. And for the record, did you ever think that maybe it's _you_ who turn it into something sexual?"

He was wrong. She didn't have any sexual thoughts around him. At all. It had been _several_ seconds since she last pictured him naked.

"Well, if I was your therapist I couldn't sleep with you anyways. I have morals." "I don't, so maybe I can be your therapy. When was the last time you had amazing, mind-blowing sex?"

He was willing to bet that the answer was never. That, and that she was blushing in the darkness. And she was most likely thinking of whether to slap him or not.

"I'm not going to talk to _you_ about that."

So he was right. Elliot was waste of a man, if he could even be called that.

"I can show you, you know."

She _did_ know. She had gotten quite a preview not too long ago, and the short near-porno clip was currently on replay on the DVR of her mind.

"Do you have a mute button?"

"I do. Feel free to check it out. It's located a few inches below my belly button."

He laughed and all she could do was shake her head. He was hopeless.

"Come on, I know you've been thinking about it, maybe even _dreamed_ about it."

Had she ever fantasized about touching him, stroking him, being in bed with him? Maybe. Maybe a few times. Maybe a few times even when she was with Elliot.

"You wish", the darkness providing her with the poker face she didn't have.

"I do. And _I_ think about it all the time. I mean, you were my first ever sexual fantasy. My God. I still get horny thinking of you in those little short shorts that you used to wear."

"Which ones?"

"Short, red ones."

She thought for a minute. "That was like three years ago."

"So?"

"Perv."

He shrugged, as if not denying it. "I'm not ashamed. You looked hot in them. I mean, you look hot in _anything_. Or _nothing_."

She tried to move away from him as he once again was laughing at himself, still hugging her close from behind.

"You're so annoying. I don't know why girls flock to you."

"Well, you don't know everything about me, you know." He sounded defeated.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. Because I _do_. I know you're scared of umbrellas, and I know you love pancakes more than almost anything, and I know that at one point in time, you thought that _I_ was the best thing to walk the earth and you never ever laughed at me, but always had my back, and you were my best friend and Trish married us in my backyard and..."

He interrupted her.

"I still do".

"What?"

"I still think, know, that you're the best thing that has ever walked the earth."

Fuck. Nice, sweet Austin was back. She was starting to suspect that she might get whiplash injuries from trying to keep up with his quick mood swings.

Flirting, sincere, assholish, cute.

It was exhausting. He was exhausting. He was exhausting her. Exhausting her to the point that he was taking her breath away, even.

It was hard to know what he was currently thinking as she couldn't see his face. But she could _feel_ him. Come to think of it, he was probably on the naughty rather than the nice list after all. Or at least part of him was.

Naughty-nice Austin.

She didn't like him.

Because she liked him too much.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Don't be _nice_." She sounded disgusted.

"Oh, see that, there. Who needs affection when I have blind hatred? I can't win with you. I'm an ass, you hate me. I'm nice, you hate me."

"I don't _hate_ you."

"Then what is it?"

She hesitated for a minute. "I hate that I _don't_ hate you."

Could she feel his heart beating up against her back? If so, there was no way she wasn't going to notice the change in speed.

Jet engine.

"You _don't_ hate me?" His voice was colored with disbelief.

She shook her head, moving her hair against his nose by doing so. The scent of her shampoo made it difficult to form coherent words. Or thoughts. Or breath.

Focus.

He leaned in towards her ear. "Good, because Ally...I've been stuck on you since freaking 4th grade."

She didn't intend to gasp. But she did.

"Don't mess with me."

"I'm not".

He tried to sound serious but his lips were drawn to her neck. Damn it. Her skin was tinted with some sort of lip-magnetizing paint, probably toxic, but he couldn't break away even if he tried. Powerfully magnetic. And flavorful.

She turned her head towards him, a small, reluctant moan escaping her lips as he was massaging her sensitive skin below her ear with his tongue.

And then she moved, turning around and straddling him, and he was getting lost in her eyes, mere inches away from his, two dark, beautiful lakes, the moonlight unashamedly swimming naked in there.

He kissed her, softly, gently, hesitantly, starting the kiss but letting her decide whether to continue it. She engaged in a quick mental coin toss, but already kissing him back before the coin had landed. After all, both outcomes would have had the same end result anyways.

Kissing him was near orgasmic. He was so freaking good at it. She lost herself in him _every_ single time.

Was it always like that for him? Because she had never felt anything like it.

She was pressing up against him, moving her hips in synchronic spasms, her hips pressing into his body in torturous seizures.

He broke away before he couldn't.

"Let's go for a walk."

He was short of breath and long on other things.

She was both disappointed and grateful, but mostly the former.

They walked in the dark night, unsure of where they were heading, both in terms of their destination and their relationship. His arm was around her, to keep her warm, as if that was necessary. Really, all he needed to do was stand within five feet from her and she was warm enough in all the right places.

"What happens at school?" he asked, unsurely.

"I'm glad you asked", she smirked. "It's this place where we go to learn, prepare us for life, become responsible. Some may argue that it's quite a waste of time."

"I mean with us. Are you going to continue to pretend that you hate me?"

Her hesitant thinking was rudely interrupted by the noisiness of some drunk classmates appearing on the walkway a few hundred feet away.

He pulled her through the nearby bushes on impulse, as if he didn't want anybody to see them from fear of her once again running away from him. He was determined to spend at least the rest of the night with her.

They once again found themselves in one of the large size backyards, his hand over her mouth as she was giggling, then kissing her when she wouldn't stop. And then she stopped giggling because there was absolutely nothing funny about their current situation. It wasn't sweet and hesitant as by the lake, but fast and urgent and probably a little sloppy but divine all the same.

Her back was up against a tree, his hands were quickly traveling throughout her body in a south direction.

"Tell me to stop. If you don't tell me, I won't. I _can't_." His voice was colored with pleasurable agony.

A few more minutes of heavy make-out, and they were now laying down, her flat on her back on the blanket, back in the position where she had stopped him just a few hours prior.

"Ally, tell me to stop, damn it."

She wasn't making _that_ mistake again.

"Ally, I...we need to stop, I mean I can't...fuck...how far are we taking this?"

Her mouth was preoccupied with eating his neck. Every freaking millimeter of it.

Her lips were tracing up his skin, her voice a seductive whisper.

"All..." Lick.

"the," lick

"way..." kiss.

She needed him to fuck her.

She simply hadn't ever wanted anything, anyone, so badly in her life.

He groaned and blocked her hand that was heading for his mute button.

"Don't mess with me. And don't start something you don't want to finish."

"Then, how about we finish something that we have already started?"

And as he understood that she was serious, he swallowed hard from nervousness, because this was new to him. He had never actually slept with someone who he genuinely cared for before. Part of him hesitated. Not the part he was currently thinking with, though. There was absolutely no way in hell that he was going to turn her down. He had dreamed of her, fantasized about her, wanting to have her all to himself and in all ways possible for fucking years.

"Are you...sure?"

"Yeah. One night, you, me, no regrets. Our little _secret_."

He tried to focus on the excitement of her wanting him and not his hurting heart.

He wanted so much more than just one night.

But he would take one night over nothing any day.

"Ok. I can keep a secret. I don't kiss and tell."

And she realized that was the truth. Any rumor she had ever heard about him, every sexual detail, had come courtesy of the various girls. Never once from him.

"So, our _dirty_ little secret?" and he nodded.

She moved to flip them around, his back now on the blanket as she reached for his pants, unbuttoning them and then he thought he might die.

Death by pleasure induced combustion.

She pulled down his pants and his boxers, tracing his v-shape with her finger nails under his shirt, down to her prize, the V clearly standing for Victory as that what she felt when rubbing his steel-hard cock.

Her fingers on him turned his mind into dust, and as she was stroking him, weird noises were escaping his mouth because his most frequent sexual fantasy was currently playing out in real life. And, as usually is the case, reality greatly surpassed fiction.

And she realized that whether she wanted to admit it or not, she had been wanting him since forever.

He stopped her because he had to, or the fireworks would go off early, _too_ early.

He flipped them once again, him back on top, his mouth superglued to hers as he slowly removed her underwear from underneath her skirt, his tongue on her lips, his fingers in her, feasting on the flavor of the inside of her mouth and swallowing her by his fingers produced moans.

He wrapped them up in the blanket, creating a sexual burrito, a spicy one, her legs spread eagle and him soon finding his nest as his incredibly hard dick dove into her, slowly but steadily as she adjusted to his size.

Adhdhdjfbduchecusgsg. Incoherent thoughts replaced reason as he was experiencing her from the inside, _her_ lake the only one he _ever_ wanted to swim in.

She responded to each thrust with moans that made him gradually lose control, driving him absolutely insane and he was soon setting a steady, semi-rough pace, as if he was simultaneously punishing and pleasuring her with his cock as her nails dug into his back. They completely unleashed on each other, no holding back, like they were having amazing, angry make-up sex, except they weren't a couple and their argument had lasted for years rather than a few hours.

As he was doing her hard, deep, amazingly, filling her mercilessly, she realized that his cockiness wasn't completely unfounded.

He wasn't just good at sex. He was sex.

So this was the mind-blowing he had mentioned. He had been right. It was therapeutic, indeed. And she felt as if she would need years of therapy.

He was fucking her out of her mind in someone else's back hard, her back pressed into the ground, her hand over her mouth to keep her at least semi-quiet, nibbling on the skin of her shoulder to contain his groans, and she came, screaming something unintelligable into his ear as he bit her shoulder to keep himself from completely loose it and wake up the residents of the nearby house as he exploded inside of her.

Maria.

As in holy mother of Jesus.

They got dressed in silence, and he could tell her mood was souring with each passing minute.

Fuck. She had just fucked _Austin_ _Moon_ in someone's backyard. And he had made her curse for very different reasons than he usually did.

"Want to go back to the lake?" He sounded unsure. Nervous, even.

And she nodded.

Fuck. He had just fucked her in someone's backyard. Not what he had planned. Amazing, mind-blowing. But not what he had planned.

They walked in silence, then settling on the wooden dock once more, side by side, both of them looking out over the darkened, large body of water, the distant opposing shore obstructed by seemingly uncharted water, a fitting metaphor for the current status of their relationship.

"You can leave, you know". She sounded sad.

"What?"

"Hump and dump, right? I gave you what you were looking for already, why are you still here hanging out with me?"

"Ally...what's wrong? I know you said no regrets, but are you already regretting...it?" And he hugged her, internally praying that she wasn't regretting the most amazing fucking sex that he had ever had.

"I'm not...it's just, I usually don't do the one-night thing. I have _never_ done that before." He could tell she was close to tears. Fuck.

"Who...who said it would have to be?"

"What?"

"It doesn't have to be a one-night thing." He had never been more serious. About anything.

She shook her head vigorously. "Don't even start. You have _never_ been in a relationship. _Ever_."

"But sometime, and _someone_, would have to be the first, right? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I have been single because you haven't been?"

She didn't know what to answer to that. Because it hadn't occurred to her.

The sun was now on the horizon, providing the morning sky with a shy blush reminiscent of the one on her cheeks. He was still hugging her, afraid to let go not just of her but of the night.

"I don't know what i want, but I know that I don't want to be just another one of your conquests."

"_I_ don't want you to be just another one of my conquests. Ally, I think I've been in love with you for years and I _know_ that I'm very much in love with you in this very moment, and I'm not saying that because I want to get you into bed because we both know that that already happened. "

She turned to look at him, as if trying to determine whether he was messing with her or not.

And for once, he wasn't.

She smiled.

And then she couldn't help but kissing him because heck he was amazing and he may be cocky but he was also amazing, and did she mention that he was amazing? And they continued to slowly make out as the morning sky gradually turned the lake into a lava-colored field, the wooden bridge slowly rocking with each kiss, small waves hitting the floating wood and rippling off into the quiet eternity.

"I think, maybe kind of perhaps I like you a little too." Was she blushing again?

He laughed and she leaned in to kiss him. Again.

And he moved away. Laughing.

"I knew that once you had a taste of _this_, you wouldn't ever have enough." Smirking.

She contemplated pushing her soon to become boyfriend into the cold lake.

But she knew he probably would pull her in with him.

Aaaaaahhhhhhhh.

She hated him so much.

It must be true love.


End file.
